Musically Inspired
by NeverTrustAPirate1
Summary: Little compilation of stories created with a similar method to the 'IPod Challenge'. Small drabbles inspired by different songs. There will be a mixture of genres and characters but will mostly revolve around Sam and Dean. Hurt/Angst/Family/Supernatural themes guaranteed. Prompts accepted :D
1. Fire and Rain

_**A/N **_

_Hey Peeps. This little compilation of stories was created with a method similar to the 'IPod Challenge' where I would place my iPod on 'shuffle' and write small drabbles inspired by the songs. There will be a mixture of genres and characters but will mostly revolve around Sam and Dean. I will soon be accepting prompts in the form of songs- so if you have a particular song that you wanted to see, drop me a line :)_

_No Beta so any mistakes are mine. _

_I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters (We all know __Eric Kripke is the supreme overlord and creator)__, I'm just simply taking them out for a stroll. _

* * *

Rating: M

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Warnings: Character Death

Words: 813

Song: Fire and Rain by Birdy.

* * *

He let the phone fall, he hardly even registered Bobby's voice calling out to him from it. His hands reached up and he ran his trembling fingers through his short hair, tremors of both anger and sadness coursed through him. Bobby's words were bitter in his ear, lingering in his head like a bad dream.

"Sam's gone, Dean…He's dead".

_**Dead**_. He must have heard wrong, that word was not just used to describe his baby brother was it? It couldn't have been. It must be some sort of mistake… but the voice in his head and the pain in his heart told him otherwise. It was true. Sam Winchester-his Sammy was dead.

It felt like Dean had been thrown into a chasm of fire and rain, an immense burning pain that trickled down his spine with the fluidity of water- and that's what scared him the most; it wouldn't leave him, it couldn't be dried or shaken away. It would never leave him.

All the memories came flooding back to him, hitting him like a tidal wave of emotion. At first, it was the negatives; all the bad things he'd ever said and done to Sam, man how he wished he could take them all back and hold his little brother closer than before, telling him that through all the crap- past, present or future, Dean would be there for him. He remembered all the times he had failed him; flashes appeared before his eyes of his own stubborn self blatantly throwing out the amulet-_Sam's_ amulet and when they fought about the demon blood, the heat of the moment forced out words that should never have been said:

"_Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? Have far from normal-from human?!" _

"_If I didn't know you, I would want to __**hunt**__ you"_

"_You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"_

All the hits he had administered to Sam -both physical and mental and even the pain inflicted by others, Dean felt was his fault…that if he had just done is job properly, Sam would be alive with him.

But these darker images were replaced with those of him driving his baby down country roads on sunny days with Sammy by his side, days that he thought would never end. Boyish grins plastered on their faces as they playfully argued with each other- ending with two specific words each and every time:-

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

These memories out shadowed everything else, and these were what he held onto, desperate not to lose the happiness that they shared together.

Dean practically collapsed onto the bed, overwhelmed by everything…was it really only 5 minutes ago when Bobby had called him? It felt like years. Maybe Cas could help? In all of his divine power, maybe he could put his feathery ass into gear and save Sam, after everything maybe God would cut him a break. But Dean didn't have Sam's faith…his beautiful everlasting faith and the more he sat there alone in silence, he knew. There would be no miracle from above…Didn't they realize that he just wouldn't survive out there in that big ugly world without his brother?

After all the injuries, fights and even deaths between them, they had always found their way back to each other, but not this time, they knew that their luck would eventually run out sooner or later. This haunted Dean and was more frightening then any ghoul or supernatural creature he'd ever faced before- because reuniting with Sam was a habit that was impossible to contemplate breaking and to be forced so suddenly to come to terms with this new loneliness was cruel. He couldn't. Even the thought of not being able to see his baby brother again tore into Dean.

Dean knew what was to come next. If Sam couldn't be brought back to Dean, then Dean would force himself back to Sam. They'd reunite in distant place that not even the impala could drive to.

The familiar metal felt cool in his fiery hands, it was almost ironic that his faithful monster-killing friend would now be used on its master. But what's a little more bloodshed anyway? He'd go out with a bang…literally.

Bobby could hear the shallow breathing through the phone. Calling out did nothing to coax Dean to respond. He was considering driving over to calm the younger man down when a small chuckle came through the receiver to break the silence. The next thing he heard made Bobby's heart drop.

"Sammy…Imma coming. I'm coming to ya…kay? No complaining bitch…I'm here…I'll always be h-"

**BANG**

The deafening sound rang through the older hunters' ears but his scream rang throughout the neighborhood. It was too late. His boys were gone, reunited in a distant place that not even the impala could drive to. A place…

Worlds away.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it :D More chapters soon!

NeverTrust X


	2. One Crowded Hour

**A/N:** _Here we go, hope you all like this chapter.  
_

_No Beta so any mistakes are mine. _

_I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters (We all know Eric Kripke is the supreme overlord and creator), I'm just simply taking them out for a stroll. _

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Family

Warnings: None

Words: 435

Song: One Crowded Hour by Augie March

* * *

The sleek, beast-like machine tore across the tarmac. Its roar was distinctive, it was loud and it was hungry. It cut through the silence of the afternoon and the road welcomed it by providing an endless canvas for it to drive on. The shimmer off her sides danced in reflections whilst her passengers sat in comfort and content within her frame. This vehicle held a unique familiarity of childhood memories and adolescent experiences that classified her as a family member.

Only Dean held the power to control her, he pushed his baby harder down the strip with nothing more than a few mumbled sounds and a heavy foot. His brother sat to his right, resting his head against the window which slightly fogged on his each exhale. There had been silence between them for an hour now, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was an hour in which they could enjoy each others presence and the desert scenery blurring past.

An hour to pretend the weight of the world didn't rest on their shoulders. Everything outside the car was nothing but a messy, cluttered existence, but inside, the silence was refreshing, it was the only thing that mattered presently. All the horrors experienced, every fight and depression that followed their lives around were locked outside, providing them with a temporary relief from it all. A simple hour would allow their moods to lighten and smiles to form on their faces- rare moments but ones given occasionally.

It was, of course, short-lived. They realize that moments such as these can end abruptly- a lesson instilled from birth…That their destination would more than probably lead them to their ultimate demise. But they swallow down these thoughts as they would with aspirin tablets or hard liquor: a quick shake of the head and a tight mouth to mask the aftertaste.

The nights were filled with screams and screeches of demons clawing themselves outwards from hell with blacked nails and blacker eyes. These shadows, however, are destroyed when the brothers born of Winchester blood, fight through everything with the ultimate weapon of light… the strength of each other. Hope shines out from the headlights of the beloved impala, forever a driving force in their lives. It caresses the road and bounces with anticipation for the upcoming battle that waits just over the horizon.

For one, seemingly crowded hour, the boys were allowed to rock to the tunes of the engine hum, count the slowly dotting stars as they appeared in the darkening sky and appreciate what they really have whilst they have it.

If only for an hour.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Did you Love it? Hate it? Feel free to let me know any thoughts/feelings you had!_ _More on the way :)_


End file.
